Bryan
How Bryan joined the Tourney After getting his hands on a perpetual generator, Bryan Fury decided to join The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 for the purpose of testing its efficiency. However, Yoshimitsu's repeated meddling hindered his tests and hopes of unlocking its ultimate power, greatly frustrating Bryan. Soon afterward, Bryan began destroying everything in sight. Driven by rage, he joined various battlefields the world over, indiscriminately leveling this and that to rubble. However, he soon grew tired of the sameness of it all. Around this time, he caught wind of the Smash Bros. Tourney's announcement. Feeling it was better suited for his frenzied appetite, he headed in its direction. Character Select Screen Animation Bryan creaks his neck then looks at the zooming camera with a sinister grin saying "Oh, this'll be good!". Special Attacks Mach Breaker (Neutral) Bryan steps once and lunges his fist toward the opponent, sending the opponent flying to the other side of the stage. Snake Pit (Side) Bryan first gives a swing punch that leaves the opponent in a "gut-shot stun" state, then raises himself before slamming his right hand down, sending the opponent flying. Flying Knee (Up) Bryan leaps into the air and sends his knee into his opponent's face (even if they are in midair), knocking them down and allowing him to escape freely. Fisherman's Slam (Down) Bryan dashes forward and does an arcing uppercut attack. If B+A are pressed afterwords, Bryan will follow with the Atomic Throw, grabbing the opponent in mid-uppercut and slamming him/her to the floor. Face Crusher (Hyper Smash) Bryan leaps into the air and pins his opponent to the ground with his knee. He then proceeds to stomp repeatedly on his opponent's head nine times, and with a maniacal laugh, kicks his opponent to the other side of the arena yelling "Suck on THIS!" Brain Murder (Final Smash) Bryan laughs maniacally then runs towards his opponent. If he connects, Bryan pins the opponent to the ground and punches rapidly at the opponent's face before head butting 3 times, leaving the opponent down. Victory Animations #Bryan looks at his palms, then swipes his arms apart saying "I hate people who can't fight seriously!". #*Bryan looks at his palms, then swipes his arms apart saying "You're gonna make a nice dinner.". (Blaziken victories only) #Bryan does two punches then laughs maniacally. #*Bryan does two punches then says "And the Manji Clan is exterminated!". (Yoshimitsu victories only) #Bryan does his Snake Pit attack and says "Escape is impossible!". On-Screen Appearance Bryan jumps down and laughs evilly. Special Quotes *Come and take your revenge if you can! (When fighting Yoshimitsu) *Looky here, a chicken. (When fighting Blaziken) Trivia *Byran's On-Screen Appearance laugh is actually a voice clip recycled from Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Bryan shares his English voice actor with Zasalamel and Abyss. *Bryan shares his Japanese voice actor with Yoshimitsu, Toki, and Ezio Auditore. *In both games, the rival of Bryan Fury is the Blaze Pokemon, Blaziken. In Tourney 2, the second rival of Bryan Fury is Leon Magnus. Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters